Love of an Angel
by Final Spirit
Summary: It's been nearly a year and Yuna still can't forget about Tidus, but he suddenly returns. But the question is, why? And what are these strange new powers that he now has? (pairings-*TidusxYuna* *LuluxWakka* *Rikkux??????*)
1. Back Again

Author's Note: this is my first fanfic so take it easy on me but tell me the truth if you write a review. The chapter may be short, but there will be a lot more coming! Thankz!!!  
  
Chapter 1: Back Again  
  
It had already been a year. Yuna wondered why she still couldn't move on. "He's dead and he's never coming back!" she thought to herself. But no matter how hard she tried, she just couldn't forget him. He was the one person she had truly loved and she wouldn't just forget about him, she didn't want to. All of a sudden there was a knock at the door. Yuna walked across the room and opened the door. Rikku stood there with her hands on her hips. She was wearing a pair of loose baggy cargo jeans and an orange bikini top.  
  
Rikku: "Are you still moping around Yunie?  
  
Yuna: "I guess so.."  
  
Rikku: "Well c'mon!  
  
Yuna: "Where?"  
  
Rikku: "You'll see!"  
  
Rikku grabbed yuna's hand and pulled her out of her room. Soon enough they were walking down the streets of Zanarkand.  
  
Yuna: "It's hard to believe that it's only been a year, I mean look..Zanarkand has already been rebuilt."  
  
Rikku: "Stop thinking of the past! We're here to party!"  
  
They both walked into a night club. But before Yuna could respond to Rikku, they were both separated. Yuna never did like crowds so she made her way through the crowd and sat at the bar.  
  
Bartender: "So what'll it be?"  
  
Yuna: "A Martini would be fine sir."  
  
Bartender: "Com'min right up."  
  
The bartender slid the glass down the counter and Yuna caught it. Yuna began sipping her Martini, wondering why she was even here.  
  
Voice: "So what are you doing alone? Wanna dance?"  
  
Yuna turned around to see a group of about five guys standing behind her.  
  
Yuna: "No thank you sir."  
  
Guy: "I'm sorry, I meant to say dance with me now!"  
  
The guy grabbed Yuna's arm. As she struggled to get away, Rikku came running through the crowd and punched the guy in the face.  
  
Rikku: "Yunie run! I can take care of these guys!"  
  
Rikku kicked another guy in the stomach. Yuna nodded and ran out the door. She didn't even look where she was running, she just kept going on and on. When she finally stopped, she found herself on the beach, just as the sunrise had begun. "It's just as beautiful as Tidus said it was.."she thought to herself, "I wish he was here." She remembered all the times they had spent together. She remembered that Tidus had said that if she ever needed him, all she had to do was whistle. As she stared at the sunrise, she whistled with all her heart. After almost 5 minutes, she gave up hope. "So I guess he really is gone for good." she thought to herself as a tear fell from her eye. Just as she was about to walk away, a bright light filled the still darkened sky. As sudden as it began, the light began to fade away. All of a sudden it flashed and disappeared. When Yuna heard someone screaming, she opened her eyes and looked up to she a person come falling down from the sky. She jumped out of the way and looked back to see a young man unconscious, laying face down in the sand. She scrambled over on her knees and rolled the stranger over. It was TIDUS!!! Yuna stared in amazement. She couldn't believe it! "Tidus is back! But...How?" she thought to herself as she carried Tidus into the City. 


	2. The Nightmare Begins

Author's Note: Thankz all of ya who gave me reviews. Oh! And thankz to Final Spell for the ideas. When your done please review cause I need more reviews...Thankz!!!  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Chapter 2- The Nightmare Begins  
  
He was falling...and as he fell he began to fade away into death. A bright light shone as if it were a path lighting his way, away from the darkness of death. He ran down the path of light...until...he reached the gates of a heaven known only as the farplane. As he was about to step through the gates of light, a sudden darkness began to eclipse the world around him. He began to fall through the darkness.....and as he fell he began to scream, but it was a meaningless effort for it was a soundless scream drowned by darkness. He heard a laugh within the darkness, a laugh that could be pure evil. A sudden light flashed, banishing the darkness and it's laugh away. Then he felt infinite pain...like never before.  
  
Tidus: "Aaahhhhhhh!"  
  
Tidus sat up in bed, sweating. As he looked around he noticed that he was in a room similar to his own in Zanarkand. He was laying in bed, shirtless, with his abs and right shoulder bandaged up. He heard rushed footsteps stop at the door, and as the door opened Yuna rushed in.  
  
Tidus: "Yuna...."  
  
But before he could he could say anything else she ran up to him and hugged him.  
  
Tidus: "Hey! Owww!!"  
  
Yuna: "Oh, sorry.....it's just that.....I missed you so much...."  
  
Tidus: "I know.....but now I'm here and I'm never leaving you again."  
  
He leaned forward and kissed her, but she pulled away from him slowly.  
  
Yuna: "But, what happened to you? Why did you scream?"  
  
Tidus: "It was nothing....just a nightmare."  
  
Yuna: "You sure."  
  
Tidus: "Yeah.."  
  
Yuna: "How did you come back...to the real world?"  
  
Tidus: "I don't know. All I can remember is falling. Does anybody else know that I'm here?"  
  
Yuna: "Well...not exactly...."  
  
Yuna walked across the room and grabbed Tidus's shirt. She then began to walk back across the room.  
  
Yuna: "...but let's not take a chance."  
  
She handed him his shirt and sat down next to him on the bed. As he began to put his shirt on, they heard a knock on the door.  
  
Wakka: "Yuna! Ya ready? We gotta go!"  
  
Wakka opened the door and what he saw made him stare.  
  
Wakka: "That you, brudda?  
  
Tidus: "Uhh...well...yeah."  
  
Wakka: "But, wadda ya do'in here? Ya suppose to be dead, ya?"  
  
Tidus: "I don't really know."  
  
Wakka: "Well I'm just glad your back brudda."  
  
Yuna: "We better leave now guys or we'll be late."  
  
Yuna walked out the door followed by Tidus and Wakka. Soon enough they were all walking down the streets of Zanarkand toward the blitzball stadium.  
  
Tidus: "So where exactly are we?"  
  
Yuna: "You mean you don't recognize it? Well I guess you wouldn't......so well this is Zanarkand."  
  
Tidus: "This is Zanarkand? No wonder it seemed so familiar...........so...where are we going?"  
  
Wakka: "To play some blitzball."  
  
Tidus: "So who are you guys playing?"  
  
Wakka: "Well it's us gainst those Luca Goers....wanna play brudda? Know ya want to."  
  
Tidus: "Naw, not really."  
  
Yuna and Tidus waved goodbye to Wakka as they walked toward the stands. They walked down to the front row, sat down and waited for the match to begin.  
  
Tidus: "Yuna, I wanted to ask you...how long was I actually gone for?'  
  
Yuna: "Almost a year."  
  
Tidus: "Oh..."  
  
Yuna: "I missed you, alot."  
  
Tidus: "Well now I'm back and I'm never leaving you again."  
  
Tidus leaned forward and hugged Yuna.  
  
Yuna: "I'm glad your back."  
  
Tidus then backed away and looked into her eyes. "I really do love her...", he thought to himself. He began to slowly lean forward towards her, he then put his lips to hers. Yuna closed her eyes and hugged him as they were both kissing. All of a sudden, as they were kissing, Tidus saw a strange image in his mind. He saw an evil darkness spreading over Zanarkand, the same darkness from his dream. His body then went limp and he fell to the ground unconscious.  
  
Yuna: "Tidus!"  
  
Yuna dropped to her knees and shook Tidus frantically, trying to wake him up.  
  
Yuna: "What happened?!"  
  
Tidus stirred and then weakly opened his eyes.  
  
Tidus: "Y..yu..Yuna...get..outta...here..something's..coming..."  
  
Tidus then fainted onto Yuna's lap. All of a sudden, Yuna felt the same dark presence that she had feared so greatly, was back again. The ground began to shake violently and a form hovered above the stadium. The people around her began to scream and panic, because.....Sin had finally returned.  
  
Wakka: "Yuna!"  
  
Yuna turned around to see a soaking wet Wakka running towards her.  
  
Wakka: "We gotta get outta here!"  
  
Yuna: "I know but we've got to help Tidus!"  
  
Wakka: "I got it! Ya just gotta keep run'nin!"  
  
Yuna: "Okay!"  
  
Yuna ran off while Wakka lifted Tidus's limp body onto his shoulders. He began to run after Yuna but Sin then fired it's energy spikes at the stadium, blowing it up. Both Tidus and Wakka were engulfed by the explosion. Yuna turned around and stared into the explosion.  
  
Yuna: "Tidus!!! Wakka!!!"  
  
She realized that her efforts alone would be futile, so she ran towards the hotel for help. She ran through the front doors, up the stairs and then burst in to the room where Rikku and Lulu were talking. Rikku was wearing her new outfit, a yellow bikini top and a small jade green mini skirt over the bikini bottom. She had her hair completely braided and wore a blue head band similar to Wakka's. Lulu looked the same as she always has except for the fact that she was now pregnant and had a considerably large belly.  
  
Yuna: "We've got to go, NOW! Sin is back! And there's no time to explain but Tidus is back but he and Wakka might be dead if we don't hurry!"  
  
Lulu: "What do you mean Wakka might be dead?!?!"  
  
Rikku: "Tidus is back?!?!"  
  
Yuna: "There's no time for questions! We have to go!"  
  
Yuna, Lulu and Rikku ran out of the room in a panic.  
  
FADE OUT-  
  
Tidus slowly opened his eyes and began to get up. He saw the blitzball stadium in ruins, but he saw the world around him as if he was in another dimension.....a dimension of light. He saw a crippled form on the ground not to far away. He ran toward the body to recognize the figure sprawled on the floor as Wakka. He saw where the energy spikes Sin had released had impaled him. He fell to his knees as he stared at the body of Wakka and began sobbing. He placed his hand over the wound, with his tears falling upon it. His hand suddenly began to glow, emitting a bright light. The light spread from his hand to engulf Wakka's body. Tidus saw the wound heal instantly before his eyes. He then suddenly began to feel dizzy, the whole world began to swirl within his eyes and fade. He then collapsed onto the stone cold floor. 


	3. Secrets Revealed

Author's note: Chapter 3 is up as obviously and it's a little short, but chapter 4 will be up soon....in bout a week or two. When ya can please see if ya can write me a review....Thankz!  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Chapter 3- Secrets Revealed  
  
Yuna ran as fast as she could. She knew that she had to try to save him....that he had to be alive. She thought to herself, "I lost him once but I won't lose him again!", she had to try to save him. She ran through the ruins of the blitzball stadium with both Lulu and Rikku close behind.  
  
Rikku: "There they are!"  
  
Rikku pointed off into the distance at the bodies of Tidus and Wakka. Lulu rushed over to Wakka while Yuna rushed over to Tidus. Yuna fell to her knees and grabbed Tidus.  
  
Yuna: "Tidus!.....Are you okay?.....Please...answer me!"  
  
Tidus weakly opened his eyes and stared up at Yuna. He slowly sat up.  
  
Tidus: "Yeah....I'm fine...only a little headache."  
  
Yuna hugged Tidus softly.  
  
Yuna: "I thought you were dead....don't scare me like that again! Okay?"  
  
Tidus: "Okay."  
  
Lulu: "This doesn't seem right."  
  
Everyone looked to Lulu who was holding an unconscious Wakka in her lap.  
  
Rikku: "Why? What's not right? I mean everyone's still alive, right?"  
  
Lulu: "Everyone's alive...but the thing that really bothers me is that Wakka's completely fine."  
  
Yuna: "But shouldn't that make you happy?"  
  
Rikku: "Yeah, I would think that you would be happy that Wakka's alive. It's a miracle that he's even here."  
  
Lulu: "Trust me, I'm happy that he's alive. He is my husband. The thing that's not right is that he's completely unharmed except for the blood- soaked hole in his shirt. It's as if the injury just disappeared."  
  
Yuna: "But how can that be?"  
  
Lulu: "I don't know."  
  
Tidus remembered the dream he had where Wakka was dead and some how he healed him.  
  
Tidus: "I think we'd better go before Sin comes back. Don't worry about Wakka, I'll carry him."  
  
Tidus walked over to Lulu and grabbed Wakka. He shifted his body over his shoulder and began walking away with Yuna, Rikku and Lulu at his side.  
  
FADE OUT-  
  
Soon enough they were all back in the hotel. Lulu was in a room taking care of Wakka who was so uppity to get out of bed. Tidus and Yuna were in another room talking.  
  
Yuna: "So how did you and Wakka survive?"  
  
Tidus: "I really don't know."  
  
There was long moment of silence. Both of them felt uncomfortable about the subject.  
  
Yuna: "But....how did you know Sin was coming?"  
  
Tidus: "Yuna, if I tell you this you can't breathe a word about it to anybody...okay?  
  
Yuna: "Okay."  
  
Tidus: "Well...it was really weird. I remember kissing you, then I remember seeing Sin destroying Zanarkand in my mind."  
  
Yuna: "Oh...........Tidus, do you remember anything after you jumped off the airship?"  
  
Tidus: "Naw, not really. Everything is sorta fuzzy, the thing I can remember the most was just waking up and you were there."  
  
Yuna: "Things just seem so weird lately. First you appear out of nowhere, then all this starts to happen.......did anything happen with Wakka that you remember?"  
  
Tidus: "Yeah...I do. I didn't want to mention it before with everyone around. It's all a little blurry cause I passed out afterwards.  
  
Yuna: "But what happened?"  
  
Tidus: "I can remember waking up in the ruins of the stadium...but everything looked all shiny and bright. I saw Wakka lying on the ground dead, cause one of Sin's energy spikes had gone through his stomach. I walked over to him and placed my hand on the wound. Then I began crying and all of a sudden my hand started glowing. The light spread from my hand to engulf Wakka in light. I remember seeing the wound heal, but the everything just went black."  
  
Yuna: "I think.....that if we want to figure out this mystery, we'll have to find out how it is that your back. It's probably connected to what's going on."  
  
Tidus wondered about what had happened to him....why did everything that happened have to be connected to him in some way or another. "Did I come back wrong or something?", he thought to himself.  
  
Yuna: "I can't tell Tidus....that I....well...think he wasn't brought back completely human......or maybe he might not have been brought back human at all. I won't be able to tell until I've found out the answers for myself."  
  
Tidus: "What did you say?"  
  
Yuna: "What do you mean? I haven't said anything."  
  
Tidus: "You said that you thought that I wasn't brought back human or even partly human! and that you'd have to find out for yourself."  
  
Yuna stared at him, with a look of fear. She stood up and backed away from him.  
  
Tidus: "Yuna, what's wrong?"  
  
Yuna: "I....never said that.....I...just thought of it..."  
  
Yuna opened the door and ran out of the room and down the hallway. "What am I?", Tidus though to himself as he stared at his own hands. 


	4. Return of the Dead

Author's Note- This chapter is longer than the last....and Chapter 5 is goin' to be up soon. If ya wonderin' who's the mystery man that's goin' ta end up with Rikku, then I'm sorry to say that it's goin' ta be a long time till ya find out. He doesn't come in till bout Chapter 10 to 13.....sorry. Also, in recognition for my friend, Final Spell, if ya want ta read another good story, go read A Love Shared. And don't forget to see if ya can give me a review when ya done readin' the chapter, even if ya already gave me one.....Thankz!  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Chapter 4-Return of the Dead  
  
Tidus walked down one of the hallways of the hotel. He saw Lulu leaning on the wall next to one of the doors with her arms crossed and her head bowed down with her eyes closed.  
  
Lulu: "What do you want?"  
  
Lulu looked up at Tidus with an angry look on her face.  
  
Tidus: "I'm looking for Yuna....have you seen her?"  
  
Lulu: "She's in the room behind me, but first tell what happened. She seemed pretty shaky when she came to me."  
  
Tidus: "It was nothing, we were just talking about...things."  
  
Lulu: "About what things?"  
  
Tidus: "Lulu, listen can I just see her already?"  
  
Lulu: "No! Don't think you can just waltz in here and act like nothing's wrong. You were gone a year, I'm surprised Yuna can forgive you like that after everything you did to her. You tortured her heart!"  
  
Tidus: "I didn't mean to.....I didn't even know I was gone a year till Yuna told me. I'm sorry."  
  
Lulu: "Don't tell it to me, tell it to Yuna."  
  
Tidus: "Don't worry, I will........just let me ask you. If I really was gone that long, that means that you and Wakka finally...."  
  
Lulu: "Yes we did. We got married."  
  
Tidus: "So that means that your not really fat.....are you?"  
  
Lulu: "No....I'm not fat. So what your probably thinking is right."  
  
Tidus: "That means that your pregnant...right?"  
  
Lulu: "Yes! Now go talk to Yuna before I change my mind."  
  
Tidus nodded at Lulu and knocked on the door.  
  
Yuna: "Come in."  
  
He opened the door to see Yuna sitting on the bed. When Yuna saw that it was Tidus, she looked away. He closed the door as he walked forward toward her.  
  
Tidus: "Listen, I'm sorry about before. I didn't mean to...."  
  
Yuna: "No...it was my fault. I overreacted a little. It's just that I....was so afraid to lose you."  
  
A tear rolled down Yuna cheek, as she began to cry. He walked up to the bed and sat beside her.  
  
Tidus: "Yuna."  
  
She looked into his eyes, still sobbing. He began to lean closer and closer to her, till his lips touched hers. She closed her eyes and hugged him.  
  
FADEOUT-  
  
The farplane was almost totally eclipsed by darkness. It looked as if an everlasting storm had covered the land.  
  
Auron: "It only gets worse everyday."  
  
Jecht: "Well it definitely ain't gonna get any better."  
  
Lord Braska: "Calm down you two. We have to find away to destroy this evil. I suggest you two go to the real world."  
  
Auron: "What about you?"  
  
Lord Braska: "I have to stay here and protect the farplane, besides the boy needs guidance from people he knows."  
  
Jecht: "You know what will happen if we leave."  
  
Auron: "Braska, you know that if we go to the real world, we will lose our wings. Our powers will be gone."  
  
Lord Braska: "I know of the consequences. But although your powers will be gone, the boy's will not. He is our only hope for both worlds but he needs to learn to control his powers, otherwise he is useless."  
  
Auron: "If it's that important to you, I'll go."  
  
Jecht: "Fine with me."  
  
Lord Braska: "Leave as soon as you can."  
  
FADEOUT-  
  
Tidus: "Yuna, you awake?"  
  
Tidus sat up and then looked to Yuna, who was next to him. He was shirtless and he only had his boxers on.  
  
Yuna: "Yes. But stop hogging all the covers!"  
  
Yuna pulled the covers close to her and rolled over. Tidus stood up and walked across the room. Then he grabbed his shorts and hung them over his shoulder. Suddenly there was a knock at the door. Tidus walked across the room and opened the door. Lulu was standing there with an angry face tapping her foot.  
  
Lulu: "What are you doing here?! Get out!"  
  
Lulu pulled Tidus out of the room, rushed in and shut the door. The door flung open and Lulu threw Tidus his shirt, which landed on his head. As Tidus was sitting against the wall, on the floor, he grabbed his shirt off his head and stood up.  
  
Tidus: "Hey! What about the rest of my clothes?"  
  
Lulu: "Come back for them later!"  
  
Tidus: "Sheesh!"  
  
Tidus walked down the hall and knocked on Wakka's door. Wakka opened the door and began laughing.  
  
Tidus: "What's so funny?!"  
  
Wakka: "Nothin' but....Lu caught ya, right?"  
  
Tidus: "Well...yeah."  
  
Wakka: "Ya can come on in if ya want."  
  
Tidus: "Thanks."  
  
Tidus walked in the room and sat on a chair. Wakka shut the door and walked toward Tidus till he stood in front of him.  
  
Wakka: "So did ya and Yuna actually do it last night?"  
  
Tidus: "No! You guys have the wrong idea!"  
  
Wakka: "Ya sure bout that?"  
  
Tidus: "Yeah, trust me, I'm not lying."  
  
Wakka: "Ok...well, anyway. Lu's been sayin' that Yuna may have ta fully assume her role as Grand Maestress."  
  
Tidus: "Yuna's a maestress?"  
  
Wakka: "Not just any maestress, she's the Grand Maestress. She's in charge of everythin' that goes on in Spira. And if she fully assumes her role..."  
  
Tidus: "What will happen?"  
  
Wakka: "Well, basically she'll be famous again.....probably even more than before. And that means she won't be free to do what she wants anymore. People would follow her everywhere she'd go. Ya think she will, brudda?"  
  
Tidus: "Not really.....well, it's Yuna's decision."  
  
Wakka: "Ya right, Yuna's got ta make her own choices, nobody can do it for her."  
  
Tidus: "Well...just in case she does decide to, I want her to have at least one last normal night. Where should I take her?"  
  
Wakka: "I don't know brudda. All I can do is keep Lu outta ya business tonight. But ya just be careful cause who knows where Sin went."  
  
Tidus: "Don't worry Wakka, Yuna's safe with me."  
  
FADEOUT- 7 HOURS LATER  
  
Tidus: "So where do you want to go?"  
  
Tidus and Yuna were walking down the sidewalk. Tidus was wearing his traditional Zanarkand Abes blitzball uniform and Yuna was wearing her summoner outfit.  
  
Yuna: "I don't know, you choose."  
  
Tidus: "Uh...well...how about the movies?"  
  
Yuna: "Okay."  
  
There was a moment of silence as they walked down the street.  
  
Tidus: "Yuna! Follow me! It's a shortcut."  
  
Tidus grabbed Yuna's arm and began leading her down an ally.  
  
Yuna: "Tidus...I don't know about this..."  
  
Yuna looked around fearfully as the fog began to surround them.  
  
Tidus: "Yuna! Watch out!"  
  
Tidus pulled Yuna to the ground as spikes ripped through the air above them.  
  
Tidus: "Yuna! Run, now!"  
  
Tidus and Yuna ran down the ally, with about 5 sinspawn close behind. Suddenly, there was a flash of light and the sinspawn disappeared. Tidus and Yuna turned around and saw two shadows walking through the fog toward them. They both stopped as soon as their identities were visible. It was Auron and Jecht.  
  
Tidus: "What are you guys doing here?!?"  
  
Auron: "We came for you."  
  
Jecht: "Not that your much help anyway."  
  
Tidus: "Hey! Don't start that again!"  
  
Jecht: "Why not? You're useless, all you do is cry, cry, cry!"  
  
Auron: "Stop it you two! We need to defeat Sin and the entity controlling it or both this world and the farplane will be destroyed." 


	5. Special Delivery

Author's Note- Sorry, I haven't updated in a while. I already have chapters 6 & 7 written out on paper, so I may just post them up and then take a brake ta brainstorm and write some more. But I'll check every once in a while ta see if ya gave me a review, and if I see that I get more I'll update sooner.....so please review!!! At least review at the end of this chapter...or if ya wanna give me some ideas for my chapter 8 and so on....just write me a review and tell me. So.....Thankz!  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Chapter 5 - Special Delivery  
  
Tidus, Yuna, Auron and Jecht were all inside Yuna's room. Tidus and Yuna were sitting next to each other on the bed while Auron was leaning against the wall and Jecht was sitting on the couch with his arms crossed.  
  
"So what are you guys doing here? Aren't you supposed to be dead?", Tidus said.  
  
"Well aren't you supposed to be dead too? Or did you forget that too, boy?", Jecht said.  
  
"Uhh........well........", Tidus said.  
  
"Will you two please stop it! So why are you here Sir Auron?", Yuna said.  
  
"To stop Sin and the evil behind it. Apparently another entity besides Yu Yevon was able to resurrect Sin. Your father, Lord Braska, sent us here while he stayed behind to take care of things in the farplane.This new entity that's able to resurrect Sin is powerful enough to eclipse both worlds in darkness, as can be seen.", Auron said.  
  
Tidus began to remember his dream, where.....when he tried to enter the farplane, it became covered by darkness.  
  
"But what can we do about it?", he said.  
  
"When a person dies, their spirit goes to the farplane. In the farplane, the rules of reality are very different compared to here. A spirit in the farplane has powers that are un-imaginable to any being in this world. But, the spirits of the farplane cannot come to this world without giving up their powers. If a spirit were able to come to the real world with it's powers, it would be chaos. They would basiclly be invincible. Tidus, when you died, you were given these powers. Both Jecht and I had that power, but to come here we had to give it up. Get it?", Auron said.  
  
"So I actually did die? But...why am I here? Why didn't I end up in the farplane like you guys?", Tidus said.  
  
"Your only here because the damn gates to the farplane closed before you got in. It was just a big mistake.", Jecht said.  
  
"But what are these powers that the dead have Sir Auron?", Yuna said.  
  
"To answer your question, basiclly all the strange occurances that he started.", Auron said as he pointed at Tidus.  
  
"Oh! So that's what that was!", Tidus said  
  
Suddenly there was a knock at the door. Yuna walked to the door and opened it to see that it was Wakka.  
  
"I came as fast as I could. Heard you two were...", Wakka began to say, but when he saw Auron and Jecht he began to stare, "Can one of ya tell me why all ya dead people are coming back to life?"  
  
"They came here to help us stop Sin, Wakka.", Yuna said.  
  
"Well, next time warn me when anotha one of ya are comin', alrigh?", Wakka said as the phone rang.  
  
"Hello?", Yuna said as she answered it, "Rikku, slow down, what's going on? Okay.....yes.....what?! Your not serious?! Fine, we'll be there as soon as we can!", she then hung up the phone, "We have to go! Lulu's having the baby!"  
  
"WHA?!?!", Wakka yelled.  
  
"Well, aren't you the lucky man?", Jecht said.  
  
"I gotta go!", Wakka yelled as he ran out of the room.  
  
"Wait up!", Tidus said as he, Auron, Jecht, and Yuna ran after Wakka.  
  
Fadeout- meanwhile...  
  
"Push! You've got to push Lulu!", Rikku shouted.  
  
"I'M PUSHING AS HARD AS I CAN!!!!!", Lulu screamed.  
  
The whole pushing argument lasted for a few minutes before Wakka came bounding through the door.  
  
"LU!!!", he shouted, "Rikku! I can take care a this, ya just wait outside wi' everybody else!"  
  
"Sure! I won't let anybody else in!", she said as she ran out of the room closing the door behind her.  
  
"Wha am I suppose ta do?!"  
  
"JUST SHUT UP AND GET SOME WATER!!!!!"  
  
Fadeout- meanwhile...  
  
Tidus, Yuna, Auron, and Jecht ran as fast as they could to keep up with Wakka, but they lost him in the crowd. They made their way to the hospital, knowing that that was were he was going. They ran into the waiting room where Rikku was standing in front of a door as if guarding it.  
  
"Ri...Rikku......where's Wakka...is he here?", Tidus said while panting hard.  
  
"He and Lulu are in the room behind me but no one's aloud in.", she said.  
  
"Why not?", Jecht said.  
  
"This is a private matter. Leave those two alone. Besides, you don't want to be in there with Lulu."  
  
"Rikku...", Tidus began but he was cut off by Rikku.  
  
"No! Your not getting in.", Rikku said sternly.  
  
"No! Rikku..."  
  
"Your not getting in!"  
  
"Get out of the way!", Auron said as he pulled Rikku from her position in front of the door.  
  
All of a sudden the ground began to shake and the door went flying across the room. Rikku just stood there in shock.  
  
"What the hech was that and what are you two doing here?!", Rikku shouted just noticing that Auron and Jecht were there.  
  
"You guys explain everything to her, I'm going to check on things.", Tidus said.  
  
As Tidus walking into the room, it saw that it looked as if an explosion had gone off in the room. 'Lulu must of lost control of her magic. Looks like she set loose a Firaga spell.', he thought to himself. The only things that hadn't been burnt was the bed, and Lull who was holding the precious baby in her arms. Tidus walked over to Wakka, who was sitting in a chair, his hair still sizzling at the top. Tidus pinched the little flame on the top of Wakka's hair.  
  
"Thankz brudda.", Wakka said.  
  
"No problem.", Tidus said as Auron, Jecht, Rikku, and Yuna walked into the room.  
  
"Sir Jecht, Sir Auron, what are you doing here?", Lulu said.  
  
"We'll explain later.", Auron said.  
  
"So what are you going to name that baby?", Yuna said.  
  
"Well, it's a boy so we'll probably name'im.....uh....um....", Wakka said.  
  
"Chappu.", Lulu said as she rocked the baby in her arms, "Chappu Jr."  
  
"That'za perfect name!", Wakka said.  
  
"He's right, Lulu it's perfect.", Yuna said.  
  
"Lemme hold him!", Rikku said.  
  
"Fine, but be careful.", Lulu said as she handed Rikku the baby.  
  
"Awww! He's so cute! He looks like you Wakka!", Rikku said.  
  
"Yeah, but he has Lulu's eyes.", Tidis said.  
  
"Cuchi cuchi cu!", Rikku said as she tickled the baby.  
  
"Yay!", the baby cooed as it wrigled around.  
  
Rikku kept tickling the baby for next couple of minutes. Suddenly, the baby streched his arms toward the sky and a bright light struck Rikku. The baby had mistakedly cast thunder on Rikku, which was Rikku's worst fear.  
  
"OWWWWWWWWW!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!", she screamed throwing the baby into the air.  
  
"Woaw!!!", Wakka shouted as he ran foward and caught the baby in mid-air.  
  
"I'M GONNA KILL THAT BABY!!!!!", Rikku said trying to get free from the arm lock that Tidus had her in.  
  
"Calm down Rikku it was a mistake!", Tidus said as he dragged Rikku out of the room.  
  
"Well, the baby's more like Lulu than we thought.", Yuna said.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
A/N- Well, that's it. Now please review. 


	6. A Moment of Love & A Moment of Hate

Author's Note- Well, here's another chapter. Hope you like it. And thanks to all of my reviewers. You are the ones that inspire me to go on. Just to tell you guys, this is the chapter when the real action starts. Well, on with the chapter.  
  
Chapter 6- A Moment of Love & A Moment of Hate  
  
Tidus and Yuna were sitting on the bed in Yuna's new hut in Besaid. Yuna had told Tidus that since Besaid had become more populated, she decided to move her hut to a remote spot on the beach.  
  
"It sure has changed here.", Tidus said.  
  
"Yes...it has. Like I told you before, it's gotten more crowded, but it's still pretty quiet and peaceful.", Yuna said followed by a long moment of silence.  
  
"I...I think I'd better go now. It's late.", Tidus said breaking the silence.  
  
"No, I want you to stay. Please?"  
  
"If you really want me to I will."  
  
"Thank you."  
  
All of a sudden the door burst and Lulu rushed into the room with a very stern look on. She turned to look at Tidus.  
  
"You...", she said pointing to Tidus, "...will sleep outside on the hammock and if you take one step in this hut I swear you will regret the day you met me!"  
  
She then grabbed Tidus by the hood of his jacket and pulled him off the bed and dragged him to the hammock outside Yuna's hut.   
  
"C'mon Lulu! We're not going to do anything! Anyway, aren't you supposed to be resting? You did just have the baby a couple of days ago.", he said while he sat down on the hammock.  
  
"I don't care. Remember what I said, you take one step in there and you die."  
  
"Okay! I got it!"  
  
"Good. Now goodnight.", she said as she walked off.  
  
As he layed down onto the pillow, he began thinking to himself. 'This is so boring, but I can't do anything with Lulu watching.', he thought to himself as he stared at the stars questionably, 'I wonder what's really going on...I could sense that my dad and Auron were hiding something from me. It was obvious that they were lying about some things. If I try to ask my dad, he probably say that it's 'too important for me to know'.....but...still......I've got to find out what's going on. I got the fact that I'm dead, but there has to be clue to not only what I am now, but also why I'm here. If the fayth created me, then they must know of what I've become now.....' All of a sudden he heard footsteps. When he look to see who it was, he saw Yuna walking toward him. He then sat up.  
  
"Aren't you supposed to be in your room?", he said.  
  
"Well, Lulu said that you couldn't go into my room but she never said that I couldn't come out here.", she said as she sat onto the hammock next to Tidus, "You've been thinking about what's been going on, haven't you.", she said while she stared into his eyes.  
  
"Yeah...I have. I've been thinking that since I was a dream created by the fayth, that maybe if I could speak to them again they could tell me what I've become now.", Tidus said while staring down.  
  
"So you want to go back to Mt.Gagazet?"  
  
"I guess so."  
  
"You never thought of just asking Sir Jecht and Sir Auron?"  
  
"I have but.....knowing them they'd never tell me. I could sense before that they were keeping something from me, and they probably won't tell me what it is. That's the whole point of a secret. So I guess I'll have to find out for myself."  
  
"I'm coming with you."  
  
"No, I have to go by myself. And anyway, it's too dangerous."  
  
"Tidus...as I've told you before, I love you. I will never leave you.", she said as she put her head on his shoulder.  
  
"Yuna, we can't keep doing this. I can only put you into more danger than you already are. It will never work between us...no matter how much we love each other."  
  
"I don't care.", she said as she looked into his eyes, " Our love has survived everything that we have been through. We haven't come this far for nothing, I refuse to give up."  
  
Tidus stared into her eyes, sensing her determination. He began to lean forward and as he did he closed his eyes. Yuna closed her eyes and began to lean forward as well. Their lips met, although only for a second, it seemed as though it was an eternity.  
  
"Yuna, are you sure about this?"  
  
"Very...", she said as she put her arms around her and kissed him.  
  
Fadeout- 2 hours later...  
  
Yuna slowly opened her eyes, awaking from her slumber. She saw dark storm clouds in the night sky above her. She felt next to her Tidus but found nothing. She sat up, covering herself with the blanket. Looking around for him, she saw Tidus sitting on the shore in his shorts, staring out into the sea. She began to stand up with suddenly a dark spirit began to hover around her.  
  
"Get away!", she shouted.   
  
Tidus jumped up and turned around to see the scene behind him. He ran to Yuna's aid.  
  
"Get away from her!", he yelled as the dark spirit flew into the sky as he grasped Yuna.  
  
  
  
Suddenly the dark spirit began to glow and shifted into a person. Tidus and Yuna let out a small gasp. It was none other than Seymour.  
  
"What are you doing here!? Why won't you die already!?", Tidus shouted.  
  
"Did I come at a bad time? I'm so sorry.", he said giving an evil laugh, "I have come for you Lady Yuna. You shall join me, and together we shall share ultimate power."  
  
"As I have already told you Maester Seymour, I will never join you!"  
  
"So be it...if you will not come with me willingly, I will take you by force.", he said as he summoned five powerful fiends.  
  
Tidus grabbed his sword and readied for attack. As one of the fiends lunged at him, he quickly dodged it and slash it, causing much damage to it.  
  
"Yuna! Get out of here!", he said fending off another fiend.  
  
"I want to stay and fight!", she said as she fastened they sheet around her and raised her hands into the air.  
  
White lights streamed around her and when they cleared she was wearing what appeared to be a blue dance outfit. She quickly ran into her hut, grabbed her pistols and tied her ammo belt around her waist. She ran outside and quickly shot one of the fiends sneaking up behind Tidus in the eye.  
  
"Since when do you know how to use those?", Tidus said as Yuna ran to his side.  
  
"Since Rikku taught me.", she said as she shot yet another fiend.  
  
Tidus powered up and then used double cast to cast both Slowga on the fiends around them and Hastega to Yuna and himself. He then quickly rushed at one on the fiends and slashed it, cutting off it's head and causing it to burst into pyroflies. Yuna fired rapidly at one of the fiends that lunged at Tidus, and it too burst into pyroflies.  
  
One of the fiends, now pissed because of it's two fallen comrades, sent an energy beam at Tidus. Tidus tried to dodge it, but it hit him straight in the chest. As he tried to stand back up, they world around him began to spin. He felt himself get stronger but at the same time, lose control of himself. The fiend snorted, he had cast both berserk and confusion on the pathetic human. Yuna ran over to Tidus to see if he was okay, but as she drew near him he tried to slash her. Luckily she was able to dodge it. As she backed off, a small cut appeared on her cheek. She had dodged his attack but barely. She wiped the blood off her cheek and sighed. 'This is going to be harder than I thought', she thought to herself, 'Luckily I still remember how to use my white magic, it's been so long since the last time I did.' She concentrated and tried to cast Esuna to heal Tidus. A weak light surrounded Tidus. He felt himself gain slightly more control over himself and the world around him stopped spinning. Yuna had been able to cure his state of confusion, but not the berserk. He madly attacked one of the other fiends and it immediately burst into pyroflies. Yuna concentrated again, harder than before. Another light appeared around Tidus, but this one was stronger and brighter. As the light cleared, he felt himself gain total control.  
  
"Thanks.", he said to Yuna.  
  
"Your welcome."  
  
Tidus then ran at the fiend that Yuna had wounded earlier and thrust sword through it, causing it to finally die. Yuna reloaded her guns and killed off the last fiend with ease.  
  
So, this will be harder then I thought. But, nevertheless.", he said as he raised his hands above his head, causing a GIANT sword to appear, "This is the end for you both!", he said as he swung his sword at Tidus, "You will be the first to go!"  
  
"You can't kill me that easily!" he shouted as he dodged the attack and raised his sword, ready for attack.  
  
Yuna stared at the scene in front of her. Both Tidus and Seymour just stood there in a face off. Neither moved an inch.   
  
"So what are your last petty thoughts before you die?", Seymour said finally breaking the silence.  
  
"Just shut up!", Tidus said as he ran at Seymour.  
  
Tidus powered up to his fullest extent and used his ultimate overdrive, Blitz Ace. Seymour just stood there and absorbed the power of the attack. He hadn't even flinched.  
  
"Your weak efforts mean nothing!", Seymour shouted.  
  
Seymour ran at Tidus and before Tidus could do anything he thrust the hilt of his sword into Tidus's stomach. Tidus grabbed his stomach and fell to his knees in pain. As the pupils of his eyes faded into the deep blue, he fell limp to the floor. He just layed there, still as the night around them. Seymour turned his gaze from the limp form on the ground to Yuna, who was staring in awe.  
  
"It is now your turn Lady Yuna.", he said as he began to walk toward her.  
  
She began to madly fire her guns in panic until a simple clicking sound showed that she was out of ammunition. She backed away in fear staring at the unharmed Seymour. Seymour slashed his sword at her but she dodged it. As he then held out his hand, a black light flew from it and surrounded Yuna. The light around her bound her, she was unable to move.  
  
"Lady Yuna, I shall free you from all your fear and pain. Then you may join me in death.", Seymour said as he readied his sword for attack.  
  
A tear rolled down Yuna's cheek as she awaited her end. 'I....I can't die like this.....', she thought to herself. She thought of Tidus, who was probably dead, and of Wakka, Lulu, Rikku, Kihmari, all her friends. This was her end, and she was ready to accept it. As Seymour began to thrust his sword at her, Tidus came out of no where and pushed her out of the way. The sword thrust through Tidus's stomach. Seymour backed away in surprise. Tidus, still standing, grabbed the hilt of the sword and pulled it out of his stomach. With one last effort, he swung the sword at Seymour, slashing him across the chest. Tidus then dropped the sword, fell to his knees, and gave a final look at Yuna before dropping to the ground.  
  
"How.....could.....how could...you......?", Seymour said as he disappeared into pyroflies. 


End file.
